


prioritization

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: What's the point of having fuck-you money if you never say 'fuck you'?





	prioritization

"Adrien," says Nino earnestly, "dude, just say the word and we'll have you out of there like _that_ —" and he snaps his fingers, adding "and you're welcome to crash on my couch anytime, though if you'd rather pay your way there's always Chloé's place—y'know, if she'd let you pay."

"He's my father," Adrien says, helpless. "He's already lost enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
